Relatos del sol y el mar
by Kitsune girl Carmichael
Summary: ¿Qué mejor combinación en un relato que el brillo del sol y las olas indomables del mar? Serie de One-shots ApoloxPercy. Distintos géneros (generalmente humor) pero todos enfocados en la misma pareja ;) Ratings variados.
1. Relato 1

Ok, no vi nada en español (a menos que haya sido bien recontra distraída… Lo cual podría ser por cierto) de Apolo y Percy si excluimos los gender bender de este último, entonces, decidí hacer algo D: ¿Cómo puede ser que no hayan fics sobre esta pareja in Spanish?

Por lo mismo decidí hacer esta serie de one-shots dedicados a la parejita ¿Por qué? Porque quiero y puedo (?) Ok, no xD Me gusta mucho el Apolo x Percy aunque solo pueda leerlo en inglés, así que, si te gusta la pareja bienvenido seas y si no, no sé cómo llegaste aquí pero de todas formas las puertas están abiertas a cualquiera xD

Disclaimer: No. Ningún personaje me pertenece, pertenecen a Rick Riordan y yo solo los tomo prestados. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece por lo que créditos al ilustrador del cual no sé el nombre. Si lo supiera lo/la nombraría pero la imagen no tiene firma :(

¡Espero les guste! :)

**…**

**1er relato**

**Las mañanas son difíciles para todos**

**…**

Invierno, o sea, frío matinal, lo que se traducía en el dialecto de Percy a: Hacer-Huelga-Para-No–Salir-De-La–Cama-Temprano.

O por lo menos hasta que el sol saliera…no, hasta que Apolo condujera el sol y llevara la mañana a las ciudades y pueblos.

Pero pareciera que todavía faltara para eso así que Percy, aún en sueños, se acurrucó mejor en las frazadas con la imagen de Apolo en su cabeza, sonriendo en el proceso. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Hacía ya un tiempo que ambos salían, casi a escondidas claro, pero eso a él no le importaba demasiado. Le importaba más el tiempo que pasaba con él y lo que compartían, y le gustaba pensar que Apolo pensaba lo mismo. No tenía problema en decir que lo amaba, a pesar de que al principio había sido complicado aceptarlo ¿al final todo había salido bien, no? sin haberlo esperado fue correspondido… Y la confesión del dios hacia él había sido… bueno, inolvidable en muchos sentidos.

Se revolvió un poco más antes de mirar perezosamente la hora en su reloj azulado que colgaba de la pared.

Era temprano todavía pero para su pesar era viernes y tenía que ir al colegio, al menos ese día entraba un poco más tarde por lo que podía permitirse andar con calma. Permanecer otros 5 minutos más en la cama sonaba tan tentador... no obstante sabía que seguro se quedaría dormido y arriesgaría a llegar tarde, otra vez. Pésimos pensamientos matutinos. Al final, su sentido de responsabilidad ganó por poquito y se levantó de las cómodas mantas con un gemido de derrota. Se frotó los ojos y salió de la cama pensando en dirigirse directamente al baño, no sin antes darle una mirada al ambiente de afuera por su ventana, más por costumbre que cualquier otra cosa aunque en esa ocasión algo en verdad estaba raro.

No tardó en confirmarlo.

Estaba completamente oscuro. Demasiado. Volvió a mirar el reloj.

7:00 AM

Puso los ojos en blanco ¡¿Cómo podía estar oscuro?! Según el horario el sol debía ya de haber mostrado una mínima presencia.

—¿Pero qué-

—¡Hola Sunshine!*—Gritó una voz cantarina detrás suyo.

Percy se giró a la velocidad del sonido alarmado y listo para luchar hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era. Sin embargo eso no quitaba la sorpresa.

—¿Apolo? —Dijo extrañado, dejando su pose de pelea por una más relajada.

—¡El mismo! —Respondió este, para después darle un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo a su semidiós favorito, abrazo que por supuesto fue correspondido automáticamente.

El hijo de Poseidón no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar por la sorpresa, ni siquiera para decir un comentario sobre el por qué el dios estaba en un pijama beige con detalles dorados, ni para medio burlarle de su pelo completamente desordenado.

Le encantaba que Apolo lo visitara, claro, pero ¿qué hacía aquí cuando debía estar haciendo otra cosa? Cuando el semidiós recobró su voz, hizo que el abrazo se rompiera para mirar al otro interrogante y cauteloso, ocultándole la parte de él que estaba tremendamente feliz de verlo, aunque siendo sincero tampoco era como si pudiera engañar al dios de la verdad, pero valían los puntos de esfuerzo.

—¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?—Inquirió entrecerrando sus ojos— El sol ya debería de haber salido.

La sonrisa del dios de la medicina no vaciló y en cambio solo se encogió de hombros —Las mañanas para un dios también son difíciles ¿sabes? Bueno, no es como si necesitáramos mucho descanso pero tenía tanto sueño... y estaba tan cansado que se me fue la hora…—Se excusó medio riéndose.

Percy no pudo más que mirarlo y dudar si preguntar o no

—Pero…

—¿Por qué vine aquí y no me puse enseguida a cumplir mis responsabilidades? —Aventuró el rubio ya sabiendo la respuesta.

El pelinegro cabeceó no muy sorprendido de que el otro se adelantara.

—Simple, simple, querido Percy. Solo quise ver a una de mis personas favoritas, no está prohibido —El dios hizo un "pulgar arriba" que logró hacerlo sonreír—Tenía ganas de verte.

A Percy aquello lo enterneció bastante, sinceramente le gustaba estar en la mente del rubio, _Pero_, no le hacía mucha gracia que este eludiera sus responsabilidades por su culpa.

—Bueno, ya que ya cumpliste tu propósito…—La sonrisa de Apolo desapareció.

Oh... ya sabía lo que venía.

—Tal vez deberías ir a sacar el sol,—Continuó Percy tratando de razonar con él— piensa en las personas que salen tempano de sus casas, deben estar bastante confundidas sobre el horario y el clima.

Apolo chasqueó la lengua, Percy no debía pasar más tiempo del necesario con Artemisa, su querida hermanita le estaba pegando a su pareja demasiado el sentido de responsabilidad.

Luego una idea sobre qué decir pasó a su mente y sonrió internamente.

—Okey, okey, haré lo que dices—Recibió una mirada sorprendida por parte del mestizo (en realidad, este no esperaba que le hicieran caso), la sonrisa radiante y conquistadora que solía usar Apolo apareció y Percy sintió un escalofrío extrañamente cómodo. El rubio se aclaró la garganta—Por cierto, el sol se ausentará un poco y la temperatura estará un poco baja en todo el día, también habrá viento, te recomiendo usar bufanda—Decía como quién dice el clima todas las noches a las 9—Por otro lado,—Dijo cambiando su expresión a una más pícara, guiñando un ojo—Por la noche las cosas tal vez estén algo _calientes_

El semidiós sintió sus mejillas encenderse.

Percy podría ser lento, pero era obvio el doble sentido en esa última oración. Sintió una corriente recorrer su espalda y se humedeció los labios al notarlos secos.

El dios del Sol nuevamente sonrió internamente y se le acercó más, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cadera del joven. Qué victorioso se sentía cuando vio cierto rubor acentuarse. En verdad le encantaba provocar esas reacciones en el mestizo, a quien amaba de una forma que no esperaba que haría. Vale, él tenía muchas conquistas, pero la persona en frente suyo hacía en su cabeza un enredo de emociones a las que nunca podría acostumbrarse y que nunca entendería en su totalidad, era como algo nuevo, una adicción que no podía quitarse de encima por más que intentara.

Percy mientras tanto todavía procesaba lo que hacía Apolo, era usual en el dios decir bromas algo subidas de tono, no obstante al menos él lo mantenía a raya (a veces). Cosa que estaba dispuesto a demostrar.

—Puede que sí…—Dijo tentativamente, erizándole el vello de la nuca al otro. Ahora era el turno del mayor para procesar las palabras dichas, y Percy se sintió orgulloso en cuanto vio que este se mordió leve y casi imperceptiblemente el labio inferior —...O puede que no— Sonrió. La expresión de Apolo era invaluable.

_Victoria para mí, _pensó Percy.

—En fin, mi querido Sunshine,—Dijo medio resignado(/medio no) el rubio, pasando a poner su mano izquierda en su mejilla, acariciándola— ¿Qué tal si antes de irme te dedico un haik-

—Paso.

Ahora Apolo parecía un perrito apaleado. Percy se rio enternecido ante las expresiones de su novio, pero el sonrojo que todavía conservaba le recordó que el dios tenía diferentes facetas, bien podría de un momento a otro pasar de una expresión tierna a una pervertida.

—¿Te veo en la noche entonces? —Dijo para probar su punto.

Allí estaba el cambio triste-feliz repentino de nuevo.

—¡Pasaré a recogerte! Descubrí un lugar muy bonito para una cita, ya verás que será fabuloso al mejor estilo griego, de mi cortesía por supuesto. Pasaremos un lindo rato.

Percy elevó una ceja, sonriendo de medio lado. Sintió que el calor en su pecho aumentó, ese que siempre sentía cuando estaba junto al dios, era cálido, acogedor...Estar con Apolo lo era, y no porque este fuera el dios del sol (al menos no totalmente)

—Estar contigo ya es pasar un lindo rato…—Susurró antes de darle un rápido y suave beso en los labios. A continuación también hizo un guiño —Nos vemos. Y ahora, será mejor que te vayas porque me tengo que cambiar para ir a la escuela.

—Hago esto todos los días,—Reclamó Apolo, volviendo a una faceta de "no quiero irme todavía"— merezco un descanso, ¿no podría yo quedar-

—No seas un dios vago y ve a llevar el sol a otras ciudades.

Así no se debía tratar a un dios, pero… Apolo a veces no le daba elección, se separó un poco y le dio una mirada de advertencia, aquella que le había enseñado Artemisa. Y pareció funcionar, pues Apolo hizo un puchero y en un _zas _desapareció, no sin antes pronunciar un resignado "Me encargaré de que no pases más tiempo con mi hermanita, esto es culpa de Artemisa".

El hijo de Poseidón miró expectante. Tal como había venido se había ido. Hizo una mueca pensando que mínimo podía despedirse, por lo que se prometió recriminarle eso luego, además, ya tenía que apurarse porque si antes no estaba atrasado ahora sí. Se dio media vuelta para empezar su jornada, sin embargo, ni siquiera dados los dos pasos sintió unos brazos envolviéndolo.

Su corazón volvió a acelerarse.

—No podía no despedirme—Fue la excusa de Apolo, mientras descansaba su cabeza en el cabello del más joven, inhalando su característico aroma del océano. —Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides— Puso un suave beso en la cabeza del mestizo y, ahora sí que sí, se fue a cumplir su labor como dios del Sol, dejando a Percy con una rubor que en lo pronto no se iría.

Oh, Apolo le generaba un enredo de emociones, y todas le encantaban...

**-o—Fin relato uno—o-**

:D

¿…Ta-dá?

Espero les haya gustado y, y, y eso xD (?) Todavía no sé en qué tiempo suceden los relatos (si después de la primera o segunda guerra), así que por ahora eso quedará indefinido hasta que me lo piense mejor, por otro lado, las actualizaciones o pueden ser seguidas o medias irregulares, toooodo depende, pero creo que el segundo cap andaría siendo publicado pronto (aunque todavía estoy decidiendo entre la idea de centrarme en escribir la extraña relación que llevan Percy, Artemisa y Apolo, o si centrarme en cómo cierto dios del sol se le confiesa a Percy)

Por cierto yo me imagino a Apolo como novio de Percy como alguien muy cariñoso, con facetas tiernas y pervertidas y algo celoso, entonces, si no se lo imaginan así pues he de decir que ya están advertidos para los próximos capítulos.

En fin, como dije, espero les haya gustado y recuerden que los reviews son bien recibidos. Quiero saber si hay más fans del ApoloxPercy por aquí e_e No me dejen con la duda.

*Sunshine: Literalmente brillo del sol en inglés x3 A mí se me hace un buen apodo para Percy de Apolo

¡Bye!


	2. Relato 2

Wow O_O No esperaba que tantas personas leyeran este fic, me sorprendí tanto que publiqué esto apenas al día siguiente.

¡Gracias por los reviews! Me hizo feliz saber que a más gente le interesa esta parejita, me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Las respuestas están en las notas de autor finales para no llenar tanto el espacio de aquí arriba. Por cierto, algunos one-shot estarán medio conectados entre sí a pesar de que pueden leerse independientemente. Respecto al relato de hoy, al final me decidí por la primera opción… algo más cambiada de lo planeado pero bueno, todo vale ¿no?

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la imagen de portada me pertenecen, los personajes son de Rick Riordan y la imagen de su ilustrador/a respectivo.

Espero les gusta este nuevo relato :)

**…**

**2do relato**

**La opinión de Artemisa**

**…**

Artemisa y Percy eran cercanos.

Y eso a Apolo lo incomodaba.

No en el sentido de ser intimidado (tanto) sino en una cuestión más importante.

¡Su hermanita nunca se metía con sus asuntos románticos! Ni menos de forma tan estrecha como lo hacía ahora. La pregunta era ¿Por qué en este caso sí? Se revolvía la cabeza buscando la respuesta.

¿Por qué con Percy sí trataba de acercarse en modo amistoso siendo (como punto extra) este un _chico_? Tal vez tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que el semidiós había contribuido a salvarla cuando tenía 14 y que además era un héroe del Olimpo, ¡pero no importaba! Ella _conscientemente _le quitaba tiempo que bien él podría pasar con el de ojos verdes, y, para variar le había enseñado _La mirada_.

_La mirada..._

¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible?

Apolo, desde su lugar estratégicamente pensado, miraba cómo el peli negro y la diosa de la caza conversaban casi en los límites más profundos del bosque del Campamento Mestizo. Ambos mantenían cierta distancia, Artemisa, en su forma usual de niña tenía su espalda apoyada contra un árbol mientras que Percy, a un metro, estaba sentado sobre una roca algo grande, lo suficiente como para que sus pies no tocaran el suelo y pudiera balancearlos.

La relación de Artemisa y Percy había crecido, no en forma romántica por su puesto, pero sí en una amistad estrecha, lo más estrecha que podría ser entre una diosa ,que en general tenía aversión a los hombres, y un mestizo. Ver la casi camaradería con que se trataban era bastante obvio de ver desde su lugar, desde donde hacía un rato que los observaba. Si algo positivo podía rescatar, era que al menos Percy no podía unirse a las cazadoras. Y sobre vigilar...

No era ilegal espiar cuando tu novio y hermanita estaban involucrados.

Seguramente Artemisa ya había sentido su presencia ¿Debía intervenir?

En verdad, no quería arriesgarse a una flecha en su adorado cuerpo, no de nuevo. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Afortunadamente su curiosidad pudo soportar un rato más. Después de un cuarto de hora más tarde ambos terminaron su conversación, Percy se despidió de su hermana y se fue con dirección al Campamento mientras Artemisa lo despedía con la mano.

Cuando el semidiós estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, su hermanita miró en su dirección. Su señal para aparecer. Sip, ella sí sabía de su presencia. ¿Sería instinto fraternal?

—¡Buenas noches hermanita!— Saludó entusiasta, apareciendo a unos metros de donde estaba Artemisa, el resto del tramo lo siguió caminando.

—Hola Apolo— Fue la sencilla respuesta.

El ya nombrado decidió ir directo al grano, hablando casualmente mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol cercano al de Artemisa, sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba que él se fuera por las ramas— ¿Nada que contar? —Preguntó juguetonamente— ¿De qué hablabas con Percy?—En su voz no ocultó su curiosidad y ansias de saber, porque en serio quería saberlo.

La diosa enarcó una ceja mientras aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—Creo que yo debería preguntarte primero el por qué nos espiabas hermano

Apolo se rio un poco (no de vergüenza sino por el usual tono que ella usaba con él), haciendo una sonrisa en la que mostraba sus relucientes dientes—Vale, vale. Confesión entonces. Era curiosidad, iba de camino a visitarlo cuando veo que tú te me adelantaste. Es de esperar que tenga curiosidad ¿no? Dime, ¿serías tan amable de contarme por favor? —Probó suerte.

—No es como si yo quisiera explicarlo, solo te puedo decir, que quiero ayudar a Percy.

—Creí que esa ayuda concluía con enseñarle esa _mirada—_Dijo Apolo elevando una ceja. —Me sigo preguntando si eso fue necesario de tu parte.

Artemisa sonrió —Por supuesto, es para ayudarle a mantenerte a raya— Apolo gimió, aún recordaba la primera vez que su adorado Percy usó esa herramienta contra él—Y va con perfectos resultados, aprende rápido…para ser un chico. En una parte de nuestra conversación le di unos cuantos concejos útiles.

El dios encargado del sol hizo una mueca—Sigo diciendo que no fue necesario, además de que con eso hiciste que me limitara demasiado.

La diosa simplemente se encogió de hombros. Apolo decidió continuar, debía aprovechar para saber las respuestas a sus dudas, aunque ya se hubieran desviado del tema principal.

—¿Al menos puedo saber por qué lo "ayudas"?— Preguntó nuevamente el dios rubio.

Hubo un silencio antes de que Artemisa respondiera.

—Tengo mis razones…

—Un poco más específica hermanita, que yo no sé en lo que piensas, a parte de la caza claro— Bromeó él, riéndose solo de su propio chiste. Ignorando la mirada penetrante de la diosa que se removió un poco para estar en una pose más cómoda.

—En primera, yo soy la mayor, no me llames "hermanita"—Apolo sonrió— en segunda…

El otro ladeo la cabeza curioso— ¿Qué pasa? —

La líder de las cazadoras lo miró a los ojos, plata y cielo se encontraron, y se veía que en ella estaba el conflicto sobre si continuar o no.

—Para empezar Perseus Jackson es una de las pocas excepciones a todos mis juicios por los hombres, y estoy y no estoy muy feliz por el hecho de que esté contigo—Apolo frunció el ceño notablemente ante tal sentencia pero decidió no interrumpir— No por él,—La mirada en los ojos de Artemisa cambio a una más suave— es… por tu suerte en el amor. Supongo que has de recordar a Jacinto…

De la nada un fuego destelleante y peligroso creció en los ojos del dios del sol, no obstante Artemisa ni siquiera se inmutó. El aura de enojo de Apolo aumentó aún más por la indiferencia.

Su voz sonó más sombría y pesada—Cómo te-

—No he terminado de hablar Apolo—De los ojos de Artemisa también salió un brillo de advertencia que apenas logró que su hermano se contuviera. —Sé que te prometí no volver a tocar el tema… Piensas que de todos modos esto no debería importarme ¿verdad? Pero resulta que sí me importa— Elevó un poco la cabeza hacia la nada, como si estuviera pensando— tanto por ti como por Perseus.

Apolo estaba en shock. Inmóvil, sin saber qué decir ante la confesión de su hermana, luego de eso, evitando su mirada con la de la diosa miró hacia el cielo, estaba oscureciendo y el viento se hacía cada vez más helado.

—Debo ir con mis cazadoras.—Concluyó Artemisa con expresión neautra, empezando a alejarse internándose en el bosque— Adiós hermano— Y antes de desaparecer le dijo una última cosa, que fue casi en susurro pero tan audible para él.

"Me gusta que Perseus esté contigo, porque confío en que él te enseñe algunas cosas, algunas que tal vez ya has olvidado."

Apolo se quedó allí, un par de monstruos mirándolo atemorizados a la lejanía, todavía había un aura de poder que lo rodeaba (Si Dionisio antes no se había dado cuenta de su presencia tal vez ahora sí lo haría). No era ira y tampoco lamento, era algo difícil de describir.

—Tal vez deba ir a visitar a Percy—Se susurró a sí mismo mirando al suelo, si alguien podía hacer que se despejara su mente era el hijo de Poseidón. Aunque para eso tendría que esperar un poco dado que como estaban en la parte más lejana de las cabañas, el mestizo tardaría en llegar a la suya.

Procurando tener un paso lento y ocultando su aura de dios lo mejor posible empezó su caminata.

Sería pronto el día en que le confesaría al mestizo que, aun siendo él el dios de la medicina, el solo hecho de estar él le resultaba una mejor solución para calmarse, ya sea de penas, temores o frustración.

**-o—Fin relato dos—o-**

¡Ha entrado Artemisa al juego! Esto me encanta. Algo corto, lo sé, pero así salió. Este relato fue una especie de parte uno de la conversación de los dioses arqueros (dioses arqueros suena genial ¿no creen?) lo que significa que habrá otra más adelante, exacto, ¡esta conversación no ha terminado!

Díganme, ¿quieren ver cómo Artemisa le enseña la _mirada de la perdición/ advertencia_ a Percy? xD Ya lo estoy escribiendo, pero, por razones de que no tengo que dejar tan abandonados mis otros fics (Agregándole la historia Luckercy en la que estoy trabajando) (…Y que tengo que estudiar física 8D) El próximo capítulo iría como para el viernes o sábado.

*Respuestas a reviews*

**Annny**: Sip, esos dos son muuuy tiernos, por eso los quiero tanto uvu

**Citrino**: Qué genial que te haya gustado e interesado owo Con respecto al tiempo, podría ser, aunque no tenga el conocimiento total de este, porque de primeras, después de leer la primera serie de libros y sin saber que había una continuación me spoilé sin querer varios puntos importantes de esta (y cuando digo varios es que la curiosidad ganó) Así que me sé la historia en grandes rasgos (mientras que trato de conseguirme los libros para leerlos) Aclarado eso… ¿qué parte de la enfermería eve? (si se permite preguntar(?))

**YEAH**: Vaya nombre xD (lo digo en buena) Tu si me entiendes TTwTT a mí también me encanta el ApolloxPercy con Percy como el uke (al igual que en el Luckercy) pero hay que admitir que Percy tiene su carácter así no creo que le guste mucho estar en esa posición xD Sobre el lemon, no pues, a todos se nos complica escribir uno por primera vez y yo todavía estoy en duelo entre escribir o no, entooonces, no sé, en lo pronto no creo uvu

**Khaleesi: **Me alegra que te haya gustado y te interese saber más sobre la pareja n-n Seguiré tu concejo de desarrollar la historia después de novios, pero que quede claro que tocaste una fibra sensible y ahora tengo más ganas de escribir una confesión xD aunque no en lo pronto. Sobre el shotacon… me perdí Dx Se supone, Percy por aquí todavía andaría en la adolescencia y Apolo se mostraría en la edad que quisiera, que es como de hombre joven porque innegablemente le gusta lucirse

*Fin respuestas a reviews*

Puede que las respuestas a reviews ocupen mucho espacio pero en verdad me gusta pensarlas y escribirlas, _si es que_ en una de esas llegan muchos reviews (lo cual dudo sinceramente uvu) reduciría el tamaño de las respuestas para ahorrar espacio o me inventaría otra cosa. En fin, antes de despedirme... Dato curioso: "La mirada" está basada en una que suele dar un personaje del libro "Buscando a Alaska" de John Green owo ¿Quién me adivina el personaje?

¡Hasta la próxima! Y recuerden que un review sería bien recibido para saber sus opiniones (¡hey, Que quede claro que no muerdo!)


	3. Relato 3

Dislcaimer: Personajes de Rick Riordan y la imagen de portada no sé quién la hizo.

Como dije que lo haría, he aquí el capítulo tres :) Ojalá tengan gans de ver cómo enseñan le enseñan la "Mirada de la perdición" a Percy, o por lo menos, la primera vez que la usa xD

**…**

**3er relato**

**Los primeros intentos no siempre funcionan**

**…**

Apolo iba con la idea de ir a ver a Percy antes de encontrarse con la tremenda sorpresa de encontrarlo con Artemisa en una parte frondosa del bosque del Campamento. Sería poco decir que estaba asombrado por el hecho de que su hermanita se acercara a un chico por voluntad, pero he ahí ante sus ojos la verdad del asunto. Ambos conversaban cordialmente de forma casi cómplice haciendo que enarcara una ceja desde su lugar a unos cuantos metros, lo cual iba a otro punto y era que desde ahí podían verlo perfectamente. ¿Era su idea o lo estaban ignorando?

5 contados minutos después Artemisa y Percy sospechosamente se dieron vuelta para verlo, ambos sonriendo. El rubio, al sentir cierto escalofrío no hizo más que hacer una mueca que no hizo más que provocar que la diosa de la caza sonriera de medio lado.

—Saludos hermano—Dijo ella antes de dirigirse a Percy—Espero te haya servido lo que te he enseñado—Percy cabeceó.

—Gracias lady Artemisa—La diosa asintió, luego vio a su hermano y se despidió con un gesto que fue correspondido casi torpemente. Un momento después la líder de las cazadoras desapareció.

Apolo, todavía extrañado, se volvió hacia Percy con toda la interrogación plasmada den su rostro. Su expresión era una mezcla de extrañeza, preocupación y curiosidad a niveles que solo un dios podía tener.

—¿Desde cuándo conversas con Artemisa?—Fue su primera pregunta— ¿Desde cuándo se te acerca lo suficiente sin convertirte en un jackalope? O sea, yo,—Se detuvo un momento como para pensar su siguiente pregunta. El mestizo solo esperó pacientemente— ¡¿De qué me he perdido?! —El dios del sol extendió dramáticamente los brazos como para apoyar su punto.

Percy bufó divertido y negó con su cabeza sabiendo que Apolo podía llegar a ser muy intruso cuando se le daba la ocasión.

—No te has perdido de mucho

—¿No te hizo nada _verdad_?

También paranoico.

El hijo de Poseidón sonrió comprensivo y se acercó al dios a paso lento, solo deteniéndose cuando estuvo frente a él.

—Solo me enseñaba un par de cosas, una de ellas muy útil—Explicó sonando muy convencido—Nada de qué preocuparte—Secundó tocándole un hombro, ayudando a que Apolo se relajara.

El dios del sol pareció pensar un poco más en la sentencia del joven antes de abrazarlo por la cintura y acercarlo un poco más hacia sí mismo.

—Es solo que todavía estoy sorprendido que tengas conversaciones secretas con Arty, ¿desde cuándo se ven?

—¿Vas a empezar a querer controlar todos los ámbitos de mi vida? —La media sonrisa de Percy le hizo ver que no hablaba en serio por lo que Apolo se permitió sonreír apenas avergonzado.

—No es lo que parece, pero, si se me permite preguntar… —Tentó—¿Qué te enseñó mi hermanita?

El semidiós volvió a negar con la cabeza preguntándose si desde siempre su novio era así de insistente y entrometido, lo cual en varios sentidos le parecía divertido pero a veces algo cansador, no necesitaba que lo controlaran. Al final, terminó centrándose en los ojos azules de Apolo que apaciguaron las ganas que tenía de recriminarle— Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta solo nos hemos estado viendo desde hace unas pocas semanas.—Dijo hablando con voz que procuraba ser calma— Con respecto a lo que me enseñó…es solo una técnica para mantener tu lado pervertido a raya.

Ahora Apolo tenía los ojos casi como platos.—¿Cómo que me lado pervertido? —Exigió haciendo una mueca ante la acusación.

Percy desvió la mirada todavía sonriendo, obviamente esperando una oportunidad así como esa.

—¿Te lo muestro?

Apolo entrecerró los ojos desconfiado. La expresión que mostraba el mestizo le advertía que no le gustaría lo que vería, pero de todas formas e ignorando su instinto cabeceó.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

—OH POR LETO ¡Qué te hizo Artemisa! ¡Sunshine!—Exclamó Apolo casi con horror al ver semejante mirada que generalmente usaba su hermanita contra él. Sus manos tiritaron por un momento, vacilando si seguir teniendo su agarre sobre la cintura del menor o no, y es que…

Ojos fijos y penetrantes de destellaban advertencia a un nivel demasiado alto y suficiente como para asustar a medio ejército de los más terribles monstruos.

Esa mirada era aterradora. No en el sentido de fealdad sino en el de amenaza, sentía que algo le recorría la espalda. Iba bien con Artemisa aun cuando ella no la usara seguido, pero en Percy, lo hacía verse más indomable de lo que era. No era que no le gustara que fuera así, de hecho, era una cualidad que admiraba y lo excitaba. Sin embargo, también era cierto que a los dioses les gustaba tener el control y era un reto tener calmado a alguien como Percy en quien la obediencia no estaba en sus venas.

Mientras tanto él pensaba eso, cierto semidiós le sonreía triunfante, casi burlón.

Ahora tenía un arma contra el dios cuando creyera que este se pasaba con sus jugueteos de toque físico. Ya no podría tocarlo tan libremente.

Era un adiós al juego de las cosquillas sorpresa, reducción de los abrazos sorpresa, y toques ocasionales también sorpresa. En resumen, reducción de _todo_ lo que la mente adolescente de Percy pudiera pensar en un doble sentido. Y no era como si el toque físico que hacía era siempre inocente, tal vez solo el 30% iba con otras intenciones (Vale, 40% lo cual sigue siendo menos del 50% ) pero aun así a su parecer era completamente exagerado que lo limitaran de manera tan cruel como usar esa mirada.

¡Por los dioses, no era como si fuera a violarse al joven! ¡No era tan pervertido y por mucho, le tenía un suficiente respeto al hijo de su tío!

De igual forma, ahora tendría que cuidarse mucho de esa mirada y tener cuidado en sus movimientos. Seguía pensando en eso cuando cayó en cuenta de que Percy tenía una insistente mirada sobre él, no supo el por qué sino hasta un momento más tarde. Inconscientemente aún tenía sus manos inmóviles, aunque estas, sin siquiera darse cuenta habían bajado unos centímetros por el cuerpo del mestizo, lo cual podría malinterpretarse. Pecy estaba con la mirada atónita sin saber qué hacer, un sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus manos apenas tocando los hombros de Apolo, casi podía oír su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Y después, un brillo apenas peligroso (para él) se veía venir en los ojos del joven.

Oh. Las hormonas en los adolescentes eran peligrosas, sobre todo en un mestizo.

Percy no trató de separarse, en cambio le lanzó de nuevo la mirada a Apolo, este esperó paralizarse de nuevo, pero no sucedió. Si lo analizaba de cerca, Percy no tenía la práctica milenaria que tenía Artemisa, la mirada era menos profunda y menos amenazante no importara cuánto se esforzara. Simplemente no tuvo el mismo efecto que la primera vez. Sonrió casi como el gato Cheshire, solo que más galante.

—¡Já, el mismo efecto no tiene! —Señaló desvergonzado e inmensamente feliz.

Y antes de que Percy pudiera reclamar algo sus labios fueron atrapados por los del dios en un beso, los brazos de este más firmes en su espalda (en el lugar correcto) para tirarlo más cerca mientras que las manos del hijo de Poseidón inconscientemente se abrazaron al cuello del rubio.

¡_Triunfo_! Pensó Apolo, esta vez su hermanita no pudo cumplir su cometido, necesitaría más que eso para corromper a su Percy. Ya después se lo presumiría.

**-o—Fin relato tres —o-**

Próximo capítulo algo desde un punto de vista de Percy ya que ya van dos de Apolo. Hay que agregarle algo más de sentimiento a todo esto ¡A poner azúcar! Relax, solo una o dos cucharadas para que no nos de diabetes xD Pero si digo que voy a escribir algo dulce no duden que lo haré aunque no tenga práctica en ello, entooonces, eh… ¿Ténganme paciencia? También por el hecho de que ando media enferma…He caído ante una peri bronquitis xD a…jaja…ja TT-TT Ya en serio, cuídense para no caer ante enfermedades como yo, no es divertido que te obliguen a estar en cama cuando eres una persona a la que le gusta hacer varias cosas.

*Respuesta a review*

Guest: Que bueno que te guste y he aquí otra porción de Apercy (?) xD asdasd Ya se vienen más. Besos para ti también x3

*Fin respuesta a review*

Y esto es todo por ahora, ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo y si dejan sus opiniones mejor todavía :) Ya falta poco para que aparezcan más personajes y, sí, sé que este one-shot salió cortito pero no me dio para más ;(

¡Bye bye!


	4. Relato 4

¡Hola! Solo vine a dejar este one-shot por aquí y me iré lentamente e_e Ojalá tengan ganas de ver un intento de one-shot con cucharada y media de azúcar lleno de cariño (?)

Disclaimer: Ehhhhh, creo que pongo esto solo por formalidad xD Ya saben lo que escribo aquí, por algo este sitio se llama fanfiction.

**…**

**4to relato**

**Cuando el sol y el mar se combinan**

**…**

Si le preguntaran si querría ver de nuevo un ocaso sin duda respondería de inmediato afirmativamente. Y es que nunca había visto uno de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos gracias a Apolo, este los había transportado a una parte que no conocía que pero que tenía una grandiosa vista. Era una gran montaña (supuso) con gran vegetación y apenas tocada por el hombre, y en uno de sus puntos más altos y despejados, donde había un sitio llano, ambos estaban mirando hacia el mar. Nunca antes lo había visto desde un ángulo parecido, ni siquiera cuando volaba con Blackjack, las aguas se veían claras y pacíficas, pero eso no era todo, lo que acompañaba al agua y el espectáculo que hacían era lo increíble.

Era justo el momento en que el agua y el sol se combinaban.

El sol poco a poco bajaba hacia las aguas (o ese era el efecto que hacía), tiñéndola de un color anaranjado, el cielo también estaba en ese tono y se veía cómo se iba oscureciendo. Apolo no se veía muy impresionado, pero estaba sonriendo así que supuso que también estaba disfrutando aquello tanto como él. Ninguno decía nada y no era como si lo necesitaran, el toque que tenían en sus manos era suficiente además del contacto que tenían. Ambos estaban sentados lado a lado muy cerca, Percy tenía las piernas semi flexionadas hacia su pecho mientras que Apolo las tenía estiradas en una posición relajada.

Percy se acomodó en el hombro del otro cuando vio cómo casi el sol desaparecía en el horizonte. Segundos después toda la luz restante se había ido, dando paso a la noche. Ambos suspiraron y, casi sincronizádamente se echaron de espaldas para apreciar el cielo en el cual apenas se veían unos puntitos blancos que eran las estrellas dándose cuenta que era su turno para lucirse. El rubio cubrió la mano del semidiós con la suya.

—¿Hay que regresar? Todavía queda tiempo —Percy miró con ojos suplicantes a Apolo, no quería irse todavía ni salir de la comodidad en la que se encontraba. Después volvió a mirar el cielo mientras esperaba respuesta, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al dios de vez en cuando.

Pensaba que todo eso era demasiado perfecto como para des-hacerlo ahora. Y, al parecer, Apolo lo entendía e incluso tal vez sentía lo mismo pues sonrió y su sonrisa fue suficiente para que él se derritiera por dentro, bueno, no podía culpar a otras personas por desmayarse por esa sonrisa, las cazadores eran verdaderamente geniales si podían resistirla.

—Admito que el espectáculo que da la noche es hermoso, las estrellas y constelaciones son únicas—Dijo el mayor casi poéticamente, llamando la atención del otro.

Percy volteó su cabeza para ver a Apolo, este miraba hacia el cielo, la oscuridad no dejaba verlo completamente, pero podía ver perfectamente sus ojos azules que en esos momentos mostraban profundidad y un perfecto equilibrio de algo que ahora mismo no se acordaba, su cabeza estaba en un estado en que no podía pensar con claridad.

—Aunque también admito que yo soy más fan del día. Más guay el amanecer.

.

.

.

Una carcajada resonó en el lugar.

¿Qué peor forma de arruinar un momento?

Percy se tapó los ojos hasta llegar a despejarse el pelo de la cara mientras se reía incontrolablemente ante la mirada incrédula del dios.

—¿Qué?—Se defendió este —¡Pero soy sincero!

Las risas del mestizo con los minutos se amortiguaron, pero no naturalmente por supuesto, Apolo se medio levantó de su lugar hasta quedar de lado y le tapó la boca a su pareja con la mano en un intento de callarlo casi como juego. Cuando Percy se hubo calmado después de un rato retiró su mano lentamente, estudiando su expresión y juzgando necesario si usar o no la técnica nuevamente. Percy sonreía, no iba a reírse pero mostraba varios indicios de hacerlo, obviamente estaba bastante divertido con todo eso.

Apolo enarcó una ceja—Creo que has roto la armonía y el ambiente romántico que tenía todo esto Percy

¿Qué?

—¿Yo? Eres tú quien _no pudo_ haber arruinado de otra forma el momento—Contraatacó el aludido con rapidez. ¿Qué clase de acusación era esa? ¡Si era obvio que él no había sido!

—Está mal no admitir culpas—Dijo Apolo cuan profesor, lo único que le arruinó el efecto pero que le dio su estilo fue el guiño que hizo y la sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes blancos. Ahora él no estaba acostado de lado sino que su parte posterior estaba levantada gracias a su brazo que lo sostenía sin esfuerzo, el otro estaba ocupado todavía en su vigilancia por si se necesitara para silenciar a cierto mestizo.

—Admite tu culpabilidad primero y después lo hago yo— Dijo Percy para nada resignado, mirando a Apolo con atrevimiento mientras sonreía. Oh no, no. Él no iba a adoptar la culpa.

Al principio no hubo respuesta más que un indicio de sonrisa por parte del rubio, que trataba de mantenerse "serio"

—_No sé si debería decirle que la facha de profesor no le queda_— Pensó casualmente Percy. Sus ojos pasando a recorrer todo el rostro del otro, este haciendo lo mismo desde antes. Un silencio cómodo los rodeaba, como si todo fuera cómplice para que ellos tuvieran ese momento.

Sucedió lo inevitable. Ojos verde y azul se juntaron y se quedaron hipnotizados el uno con el otro.

Inconscientemente Apolo se inclinó poco a poco mientras apartaba como pudo un mechón de la cara del semidiós, este por su parte, puso sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor, frotándolas hasta donde pudiera en su espalda hasta sus brazos, casi como un masaje. El dios estuvo tentado a cerrar sus ojos de no ser porque no quería romper la conexión de sus ojos, un escalofrío estimulante lo recorría, sus músculos se relajaban y su mente se despejaba, todo esto gracias al toque de Percy. Sus manos lo recorrían de forma cariñosa e inocente sin ninguna otra intención más que confortarlo, relajarlo y hacerlo sentir cómodo.

Cada cosa sucedía mientras se miraban a los ojos, en los que en ambos casos había cariño y un deseo de demostrarlo. Se miraban con una dulzura que por ningún motivo querían romper.

Las estrellas brillaron más o eso creyeron, o tal vez sería la luna que los iluminaba mejor. Al final, llegó el momento en que sus caras estaban muy cerca una de la otra, sus bocas separadas apenas. Percy apretó un poco su agarre en los hombros de Apolo, incitándolo a terminar lo que había empezado. El rubio estuvo completamente de acuerdo, cerraron sus ojos y al mismo tiempo ambos desaparecieron el espacio restante entre sus labios, simplemente dejándose llevar.

Nada los interrumpió y sintieron una completa armonía, siendo lo único que importaba entre ellos era el sentimiento mutuo que se mostraban y, que ya habían comprobado hacía mucho, era sincero.

**-o—Fin relato cuatro —o-**

Y eso por hoy :D Estaba nerviosa por escribirlo pero no resultó mal, me animaría a escribir algo así de nuevo, eso seguro. ¿Alguien ha visto un ocaso? Yo no, 8D nah mentira, busquen el google, salen imágenes preciosas. Ahhhh *Suspiro* Definitivamente debo escribir algo sobre los colores de los ojos y la conexión que estos pueden llegar a mostrar, creo que lo pondré en la lista de pendientes, como que me inspiré xD Tomen esto como un spoiler para un capítulo próximo.

Ojalá les haya gustado y si dicen qué les pareció sería genial porque soy bastante curiosa xD ,a ver si ustedes creen si este intento de one-shot algo azucarado cumplió su objeto o si fue un fiasco de aquellos. Por otro lado, ¡Feliz día del trabajador! (Para los que trabajan obviamente y emmm, supongo que estudiar cuenta también), y para los que hoy les es feriado feliz fin de semana largo, que estos hay que aprovecharlos ;D (sé que en algunas partes hoy se celebra el día del niño pero en mi país eso se celebra en agosto entonces… pos nada, era solo para aclarar por si había dudas e_e ?)

[Guest: Sip, ya era tiempo de algo de azúcar para estos dos uvu y puede que hayan más. Jajajaja, Artemisa tendrá la revancha ya verás ;) aunque creo que el Team Apolo tiene más fans así que ahí veré qué hago xD Y también gracias por comprender y ser paciente, ya estoy completamente bien n-n ¡Besos!]

Psdt: Sé que este one-shot también está corto pero la verdad creo que no se le puede agregar nada más xD

Hasta la próxima :) ¡Bye bye!


	5. Relato 5

**…**

**5to relato**

**Los autos pueden llegar a ser muy atractivos, si usted entiende**

**…**

El carro del sol sin duda era el mejor transporte. Cómodo, rápido, moderno y además, perfecto para pasar momentos a solas con alguien que quieres, por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Percy. Le encantaban las ocasiones en que él y Apolo conducían el sol, porque de primera, tenían una hermosa vista que daba un ambiente ligero, en segunda, podían conversar casi libremente, y en tercera era un increíble medio para ir a citas a distintas partes del mundo. Pero Percy tenía otra razón para adorar las veces que paseaban en aquel antiguo e increíble carro. Se diría que estar en su auto le daba más confianza a Apolo y lo volvía más vivaracho, después de todo, aquel era como uno de sus "terrenos" y demás estaba decir que le gustaba demostrarlo. El rubio hablaba más y conversaba con menos filtro en el habla, y aunque para muchos pudiera resultar agotador o agobiante oír una avalancha de palabras para él no lo era.

Percy escuchaba con paciencia, paciencia que había desarrollado al estar demasiado tiempo con Apolo, y es que para ser sinceros el dios del sol era todo un caso con las ideas que tenía y con las acciones que realizaba para conseguir algo que quería. Dicho nuevamente, eso que a otros les molestaba a él le tenía sin cuidado, le encantaba oír su voz y sentirlo junto a él. También le halagaba el hecho de que Apolo fuera más sincero cuando conversaban, se sentía especial en sus ojos y aunque sonara cursi, le gustaba mucho esa idea.

Por otro lado, tenía que admitirlo, el auto era genial. Cuando tenía 14 aquel modelo Maserati rojo era el auto de sus sueños y …bueno, ahora no había mucha diferencia, pero al menos podía decir que tenía más acceso a él, y como producto de eso a veces no podía evitar admirarlo. El Maserati Spyder rojo conservaba su estilo. El impecable estado en que se encontraba, el color, el brillo, el diseño…pensando en sus otras cualidades Percy casi no se dio cuenta cuando dejó de prestar atención a lo que le decía su novio, y era completamente inconsciente que a los segundos el aludido ya lo había notado.

—¿Percy?—Lo llamó para hacerlo reaccionar— Peeeercy —Segundo intento— ¡Sunshine! —Tercero.

¿Qué acaso Percy estaba hipnotizado?

Medio inflando sus mejillas Apolo pasó a conducir con una sola mano para rodear con su brazo el hombro del de ojos verdes mar, esa acción suficiente para despertar al semidiós que de primera se sobresaltó y de segunda se volteó a verlo, sus ojos verdes notándose algo avergonzados y su expresión demostrando en todo el sentido de la palabra un "¿Eh?"

—¿En qué pensabas? —Quiso averiguar Apolo en cuanto vio el rostro del hijo de Poseidón.

—Nada— Respondió Percy rápidamente. ¿Decirle que le había perdido la atención al pensar en las cualidades de su carro? Ehhhhh, no.

El rubio notó que el mestizo le dio una rápida y "discreta" mirada al último sitio que observaba antes de salir de su trance para luego mirar al frente esperando no ser notado. Ah, miraba su auto… Bastante sencillo de saber.

—…¿Seguro? —Volvió a preguntar a ver si Percy confesaba. Su mirada se volvió más profunda para agregar más presión, no por algo grave sino ya por juego, pero eso el otro no lo sabía.

Lo cual parecía estar funcionando ya que el mestizo se negaba a mirarlo —Bastante—Y sonaba un tanto nervioso— Oye, ehhh, mira al frente. Podríamos estrellarnos o algo, ¿no sabes que es peligroso conducir con una sola mano?—Señaló hablando demasiado rápido todavía evitando la mirada, sus labios en una delgada línea.

Apolo le dio una mirada sorprendida ¡Vaya forma de evitar su pregunta!

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea—Llevo conduciendo muchos siglos. No creo que debas juzgar mis habilidades para conducir— Procuró parecer ofendido. El ceño fruncido y los labios haciendo una mueca eran su arma.

—No era eso lo que quería decir—Se defendió Percy sintiendo algo de pánico por el pensamiento de haberlo enojado ante tan simple comentario, eso hasta que se dio cuenta del brillo especial en los ojos del dios. Oh…estaba bromeando.

Apolo recibió un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Auch!

—¡Deja de jugar!—

—Hey, tu empezaste—Se defendió la "víctima"—, venga ¿creerías que no me daría cuenta de que mirabas a esta belleza de auto? No puede ser que mi chico me robe tu atención—Reclamó Apolo haciendo un gesto con su mano que hacía momentos estaba apoyada en el hombro de Percy. Ahora volaban sobre un pueblo cubierto por la nieve, y a pesar de tener calefacción a su alrededor igual el aire frío puso más pálida la piel de Percy, haciendo que el leve rubor que se formó en sus mejillas se notara.

Era de esperarse que Apolo se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba hipnotizado por su auto en vez de prestarle atención y era inútil negarlo.

—No lo admiraba, solo pensaba sobre cuándo me dejarás conducirlo de nuevo—Fue la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió para evitar el tema.

Apolo lo miró como si lo estuviera analizando y pareció pensarse algo antes de volver a mirar al frente.

—No en el corto plazo—Respondió un tanto divertido.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Apolo sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros.

Percy frunció los labios—Al menos podrías darme el por qué—insistió.

—Solo era la respuesta a tu primera pregunta que usaste repentinamente para evitar la mía. Pero lo que yo quiero es una respuesta sincera a esta ya que la que me diste no era la verdadera. Respuesta por respuesta~—Dijo medio cantando el dios del sol sin quitar su mirada del cielo.

Percy vaciló—Lo que dije era la verdad.

Pero Apolo se quedó en silencio

—Apolo

—…

—¿Apolo?

—…

—¡Apolo!

El silencio se extendió y Percy empezó a pensar que nuevamente estaba jugando, pero para su infortunio, se estaba poniendo demasiado inquieto. Nunca tuvo consciente de cuán acostumbrado y encantado estaba con escuchar la voz del mayor, incluso podría compararlo a un hechizo, y quería que este durara más, quería una conversación, quería escuchar la voz de Apolo. Para este propósito, lo sacudió un poco a ver si provocaba alguna reacción. Bueno, no es como si quisiera llegar y decir '¡Apolo, háblame!' pero estuvo tentado a hacerlo, sobre todo cuando su plan no funcionó.

Cada vez más inquieto, volvió su mirada hacia la ciudad por la que ahora pasaban admirando levemente los edificios y parques, la temperatura estaba algo baja por lo que se acomodó en el hombro de Apolo por el calor que este irradiaba, a ver si, por casualidad, este mostrara más pruebas de vida.

¿Tanto quería que confesara?

Pasaron unos minutos más y ya no pudo soportarlo. Gimió derrotado y susurró

—¿Si confieso volverás a hablarme?

Sintió cómo los hombros del otro se elevaban, su cabeza levantándose con ellos. Sabía que Apolo sonreía y lo maldijo en su cabeza.

Suspiró y comenzó a hablar. Sin embargo, Apolo no pudo escuchar muy bien lo que decía Percy porque este empezó a hablar entre dientes, en voz muy bajita y sin duda algo avergonzada, su expresión también lo demostraba.

—Sunshine, tal vez deberías hablar más fuerte—Le aconsejó Apolo canturreando, rompiendo su voto de silencio por fin.

Volviendo a gemir en la derrota pero esta vez internamente Percy se quitó de su posición sobre el hombro para sentarse más derecho en su propio asiento, algo renuente a la petición de su novio.

Sintió la mirada de Apolo sobre él y sus mejillas oscurecieron.

—¡Vale! —Exclamó, sorprendiendo al otro por su cambio drástico de volumen— Admito que en mi medio-trance estaba admirando tu auto, admito que cuando tenía 14 me encantaba demasiado y lo sigue haciendo ¡Imagina que es y sigue siendo el auto de mis sueños!, ¡pero te juro que te amo más a ti! No es como si pudiera prestarle más atención a un carro que a ti. De hecho, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Es imposible y, y, ah , bueno, ya confesé— Percy se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada, un rosado oscuro en sus mejillas después de decir su 'confesión'.

En cuanto a Apolo…

…Quién diría que podía sacar algo interesante de todo aquello.

—Bueno,—Dijo mientras tanteaba el volante, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al mestizo— no te culpo si te enamoraste...me corrijo, estuviste enamorado de este Maserati

—¿Ah, no? —Fue la respuesta de Percy que todavía estaba reacio a mirarlo

— Pues, es un auto bastante sexy.

Una risa apenas amortiguada salió de los labios del peli-negro y Apolo se sintió dichoso cuando el menor se volteó a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos demostrando sobre todo que estaba divertido por su comentario.

—Lo que haces para que yo confiese algo—Comentó Percy manteniendo ese humor mientras le daba un suave golpe, de hecho, con apenas fuerza. Ni loco quería que algo le pasara a Apolo y pasara a llevar algo y cayeran en picada hacia el terreno por el que sobre-volaban, todavía recordaba el incidente de Thalia… en la ocasión en que Apolo había coqueteado con ella. Inconscientemente frunció el ceño y sintió algo removiéndose en su interior.

—Sí, pero ya sabía lo que hacías. Buscaba que confesaras—Dijo un orgulloso Apolo distrayendo al otro de los malos pensamientos que estaba teniendo, pasando de estar en un estado molesto a uno completamente incrédulo—

—¿Qué?

Así que ese era el propósito de Apolo, mentalmente el mestizo se golpeó por caer tan fácilmente. Escuchó una suave risa que lo animaba a responderle, que lo _retaba _a responderle, y, solo para hacerlo esperar tanto como lo hizo esperar a él, empezó a acariciar la cubierta del Maserati volviendo a evitar su mirada para hacerse el difícil.

—Preferiría que en vez de que acariciaras el auto me acariciaras a mí—Sonrió el dios con una sonrisa casi pícara que lo hizo enrojecer y detener su acción. Sintió un agarre en él y en pocos segundo estuvo más cerca del mayor que volvió a conducir con una mano, unos labios cerca de su oído—Tal vez un día deberíamos poner eso en práctica—Dijo de una forma tal que el semidiós se quedó petrificado ante la sensación de su voz tan cerca suyo y una ola de emociones le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza y luego a viceversa.

Después de eso, Apolo hizo que volvieran a sus posiciones iniciales, dejando al mestizo bastante aturdido en su asiento. En verdad, ese había sido su propósito. Dejarlo medio atontado para meditar mejor la tal interesante confesión. Percy había dicho que aquel modelo era el auto de sus sueños…

Ya sabía un posible regalo para su próximo cumpleaños, un modelo parecido al que tenía pero mejorado, tal vez de un color azul. Percy se lo merecía y además, ¿tenía licencia para conducir, no?

Oh, espera.

¿Eso no podría significar que la atención de Percy se dividiera en dos? Oh no,no,no,no, mejor era buscar otra opción.

**-o—Fin relato cinco—o-**

Recuerden, los autos pueden llegar a ser muy sexys (?) Ay, ni siquiera sé de dónde salió la idea para este relato xD

Por cierto, para el próximo capítulo es hora de agregarle algo de drama, planeo hace una mini serie de relatos dentro del fic, la que tengo más preparada se llama "Secretos de un dios", ya verán de qué tratan pero por mientras dejen volar la imaginación -w- hace todo más interesante. Aunque no confirmo nada uvu

[Guest: Si te gustó significa que no soy tan mala escribiendo cosas cute, eso me sube el ego (?) Ok, no xD jaja, a la próxima que escriba uno te lo dedico uwu (¡Viva el team Apolo! Necesitamos firmas ;D)]

En fin, este relato estaba programado para ser publicado más temprano, pero no pude porque no me dejaron ocupar mucho el compu ni en la mañana ni en la tarde porque es mi cumple y debía hacer otras cosas y etcétera etcétera uwu Al menos ya pude corregirle un par de cosas y subirlo.

¡Hasta la próxima, Bye! Y recuerden, las opiniones siempre son bien recibidas a ver si se animan :3


	6. Relato 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan y la portada a su respectivo creador o creadora :) (Se me olvidó poner esto en el capítulo anterior. Ups)

**…**

**6to relato**

**Secretos de un dios: Miedo a perderte I**

**…**

Apolo vio a escondidas bajo su disfraz de bajo perfil al objeto de su interés desde el otro lado del parque. Percy estaba en el extremo izquierdo sentado en una mesa mientras al parecer estudiaba… o eso creía por la mirada concentrada y frustrada que tenía. Con diversión admiró esa expresión y estuvo tentado a acercársele para ayudarle, pero no lo hizo. Después de todo, no estaba allí para una visita precisamente.

Simplemente lo estaba cuidando. Asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Llevaba un buen período de tiempo velando por su seguridad en secreto, dándole una mirada de vez en cuando desde un escondite o incluso de incógnito como lo hacía en esa ocasión. Sin embargo, cada vez que hacía estas mini-visitas no podía sacarse la sensación nerviosa de poder ser pillado. Sabía que si el otro se enteraba probablemente se enojaría con él con la razón de no necesitar un protector, pero si eso pasaba diría firmemente que no se mostraría arrepentido si con eso pudo asegurarse durante un tiempo que estaba a salvo, incluso había escrito un discurso por si acaso. Además, no interrumpiría en situaciones que Percy pudiera manejar, solo en las que mostraran la mínima posibilidad de ser demasiado peligrosas y solo para prevenirlas, después de todo, tenía limitaciones sobre intervenir en asuntos de semidioses; no es como si siguiera las reglas al pie de la letra pero no estaba de más tener cierto tipo de precauciones para no meter en problemas tanto a Percy como a él mismo. Al menos con su aura alejaba a buena cantidad de monstruos.

No, no era que pensara que Percy fuera débil y no confiara en él y sus habilidades, sabía que podía defenderse de una gran cantidad de criaturas solo. Aquello lo tranquilizaba en parte pero no en su 100%, la razón de su inquietud era simple, Percy podía ser herido, herido de gravedad, herido mortalmente. Podía morir. No era ni inmortal ni invencible. Y gracias a ello sentía la inmensa necesidad de protegerlo.

Con cuidado de no llamar la atención se sentó en una banca desde la cual podía ver a su pareja sin que este se diera cuenta y además contemplar el cielo del mediodía que siempre le ayudaba a ordenar sus ideas.

Él sabía que era un dios egoísta, después de tantos siglos era inútil negarlo. ¿Podía ser tomado un capricho querer tener a Percy siempre a su lado? Porque eso mismo era lo que más deseaba, no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, pero tampoco podía dejarse llevar por acciones aceleradas que pasaban por su cabeza; no sería justo para ninguno. _El amor te hace anteponer todo por el bienestar del ser amado_, alguien le había dicho eso una vez. Comparándolo a su caso podía comprobar que era cierto, era capaz de anteponer su deseo por otra prioridad que creía mil veces más importante ¿Qué era lo que quería Percy? Todo se debatía en eso.

Él quería que lo de ellos fuera eterno, pero para eso ambas partes de la relación debían estar de acuerdo, si Percy no estaba de acuerdo no haría nada, no se molestaría ni menos lo forzaría, porque seguiría aquella voluntad aun cuando implicara hacerse daño a sí mismo.

No se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de Percy, eso nunca. Pero también era verdad que algunas experiencias que pasaba con él le dolían, mejor dicho, experiencias que pasaba Percy al ser un mestizo. Porque tenía miedo a perderlo ante la muerte y no siempre estaría allí para resguardarlo o prevenirlo, porque Percy era mortal y no había aceptado la inmortalidad cuando pudo, porque él era un dios que se metió con alguien que no tenía vida eterna y ahora sufría ante la idea de ser separados por algo muy común desde el inicio de los tiempos. Algo que siempre estuvo y era normal, pero que no dejaba de ser doloroso para muchos ante la idea de la separación.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado por no llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo, y decidiendo irse al no sentir presencia de peligro le dio una última mirada al semidiós que todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, el peli-negro estaba demasiado ensimismado tratando de descifrar su libro de historia como para hacerlo. Mentalmente Apolo lo regañó.

_Tienes que estar siempre alerta ante cualquier peligro Percy_

Obviamente el menor no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, pues de ser así tendría que confesar que lo estaba vigilando y tendría que dar razones, cosa que por supuesto no quería.

Manteniendo su mirada, la misma pregunta lo atacó y volvió a sentirse algo tenso.

¿Era totalmente seguro que él no podía hacer nada?

Tenía la sabiduría de alguien que había vivido mucho, que había pasado por mucho y, obviamente, también de alguien que había perdido a muchos; amistades, amantes e hijos, estos condenados al destino e injusticias de un semidiós. Destino al que igualmente estaba anclado Percy. Él lo sabía aunque lo odiara.

Se sentía impotente. ¿Uno de los dioses más poderosos sintiéndose impotente por no poder proteger a alguien? En su mente aquello tenía un inmenso y lógico sentido. Su relación estaba unida a un reloj, reloj que iba contra el tiempo. Era el dios del sol, la luz, la medicina, la poesía, la música, el tiro con arco y la profecía, era poderoso, pero a veces no podía evitar sucesos.

Empujando esos pensamientos a un lado la idea de irse pareció crecer, el aura divina que emanaba seguramente iba en aumento por culpa de su propio enredo de emociones, se recriminaba por eso. Volvió a mirar fugazmente a Percy, que tenía su cara apoyada en su mano y su brazo en su escritorio mientras que todavía sin tener idea de su presencia se veía graciosamente más frustrado al tratar de descifrar las letras del condenado libro. La mirada de Apolo se ablandó y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa, su aura disminuyó y se sintió más relajado.

Como inmortal a veces se dejaba llevar y no prestaba atención a cómo pasaba el tiempo, porque a diferencia de los mortales los dioses no contaban mucho con la idea de llevar un registro de eso, pero ahora, en su relación con el hijo de su tío era diferente, a veces incluso contaba las horas que quedaban para ir a verlo o el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que él tuviera que despedirse para cumplir sus obligaciones.

El rubio suspiró calmo y tomó su tiempo para usar la teletransportación y llegar a otro sitio con la idea de que tal vez en alguno de sus próximos encuentros con Percy lo encararía en el tema que tanto a él le preocupaba, tendría su opinión y tal vez incluso respuesta a su pregunta.

**-o—Fin relato seis—o-**

Reflexiones de Apolo porque había que agregarle algo serio a esto owo ¡pero no crean que todo va a hacer angustia o pensamientos medio depresivos como el de ahora! Sobre todo porque escribir angustia hace que me baje el ánimo (Sí, tengo debilidad por la angustia, me hace sufrir e igual la escribo y leo, hasta cierto punto es adictiva :'D ¡Que alguien me ayude!) En fin, como dije estos serán los pensamientos que tenga Apolo en distintas situaciones y, y, y eso, la temática es bastante simple pero a ver si hago la diferencia en el desarrollo ;D Ojalá les haya gustado y en cuanto a opiniones siempre estoy abierta así que no sean tímidos :)

Me he dado cuenta que en verdad son varias personas las que leen y siguen el fic, ¡gracias! Me hace creer que les está gustando la idea y la pareja principal, y se siente bonito uwu

[Ani strife: Ves, dije que no me tardaría tanto si todo salía bien ;)]

[Guest: Apolo es coqueto y orgulloso de eso :3 Y...wow, ¡qué ideas las tuyas! x'D Manolo, Manolito...PFT! xD ajajajaja, aunque sería un buen secreto. Gracias por el cupcake *Sopla la velita* uvu Y ya verás, cuando llegue la inspiration te haré un relato bien cute ¡promise!. A lo de afiches, firmas, y una página de juegos y hombrezuelos le faltan los dulces .w. Sin dulces lo demás no tiene onda~ (?) ok, ok, yo mejor me voy a dormir, pero antes, ¡pss! Sí, la cosa de la ventana es mi ego, pégale con un periódico y se va uwu. Espero te haya gustado el relato de hoy, ~bye bye! besos para ti también :)]

En fin, veo que ando habladora hoy, me disculpo y a continuación me despido !Buenos días/tardes/noche!


	7. Relato 7

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan al igual que la imagen le pertenece a su ilustrador

Buenos días/tardes/noches n-n ¡Espero tengan una buena lectura!

**…**

**7mo relato**

**Annabeth no está tan segura**

** …**

Inteligentes ojos grises estudiaban a un par verde mar

—¿Annabeth, es en serio esta interrogación?

La rubia tomó un sorbo de su malteada mientras observaba a su mejor amigo, quien yacía en frente suyo, una mesa con dos malteadas puestas encima separándolos.

—Percy, tú eres el exagerado por llamar a esto una interrogación, yo solo pregunté casualmente con quién sales ahora—Sonrió la mestiza por haber ya comprobado sus sospechas, el nerviosismo en él era delatador. En tanto, Percy chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada de sus ojos, obviamente descubriendo el truco.

Se suponía que aquella reunión entre ambos era para que estuvieran al corriente de la vida del otro, pero no esperaba que Annabeth quisiera estar al corriente de su vida romántica también.

—Vamos, no es una pregunta para ponerse así de nervioso Sesos de algas—Comentó Annabeth sonriéndole más ampliamente, solo aumentándole los nervios a su ex-novio —Eso solo hace que quiera saber más

Percy maldijo en griego su mala suerte, ¿Por qué Annabeth lo conocía tan bien? Le había bastado una mirada cuando ella misma había nombrado temas de amor para saber que ocultaba algo, el instinto que poseía era en verdad admirable porque casi nunca le fallaba, pero refiriéndose a ese caso, tal instinto era bastante maligno a su punto de vista. Maligno y acertado

Hubiera optado por mentir, pero eso no lo haría nunca, no a Annabeth, no cuando habían pasado tanto juntos, incluso habían salido por un tiempo, lo suficiente para saber que se llevaban mejor como amigos. Sin embargo, la cercanía y confianza nunca desaparecieron por lo que si bien al principio fue algo difícil adaptarse y superar ciertas confusiones (no gracias a Afrodita), fue algo que superaron con apoyo mutuo. Y ahí estaban, sentados frente a frente en un recurrido pero tranquilo local para enterarse de la vida del otro en persona y no por mensajes Iris.

—Vale, yo…estoy saliendo con alguien—Confesó Percy, recibiendo una mirada de Annabeth que decía 'Eso ya lo sé' Por lo que él le mandó una de vuelta que decía 'Todavía no termino', a lo que la rubia negó con la cabeza, bastante divertida de la situación. Mala señal para Percy Jackson.

—…Emh…También puedo decir que mi relación con esa persona es un secreto para muchos—Continuó algo más inquieto Percy sin saber expresarse, lo que había dicho era cierto, pero últimamente él y Apolo habían sido más flexibles con eso.

—¿Él o ella? —Preguntó Annabeth para ayudarlo. Percy se demoró un poco en responder

—Él.

La líder de cabaña de Atenea solo cabeceó, su expresión neutra esperando a que Percy continuara. El hijo de Poseidón sabía lo que eso significaba, ella lo estaba estudiando. Oh, bueno. Quería tardarse más en decirle pero si ella quería saber…

Percy le hizo un además para que se acercara, Annabeth enarcó una ceja antes de pararse e inclinarse hacia él. El mestizo dudó una última vez, después, en forma de susurro un nombre fue dicho en el oído de la rubia. Listo, ahora solo bastaba para que Annabeth opinara sabiamente como siempre lo hací-

—¡Sesos de algas! —Exclamó la líder de la cabaña de Atenea, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de las demás personas que solo querían tomarse un café. Pero eso no importaba en el momento, lo que le importaba ahora a Percy era que los ojos de su amiga decían solo una cosa: Peligro.

—Chica sabia, tal vez debas calmarte—Hizo el intento fracasando horriblemente.

—¿Sabes qué reputación tiene Apolo con sus conquistas? —Empezó a retarlo Annabeth mientras se pasaba una mano por su cara. —¡No puedo creérmelo!

El otro estaba pasmado.

—Annebeth, es diferente—Repuso inmediatamente Percy a la defensiva en cuanto escuchó la acusación hacia el dios— Él es más diferente de lo que crees.

Su amiga lo miró con una expresión ilegible, y pasó un momento antes de que se animara a decir algo más. Ahora el vaso que contenía su malteada estaba siendo apretado por su mano.

—Percy…-

—Él dijo que me quería, ¿ok? —Comenzó el de ojos verdes, interrumpiéndola impulsivamente, por no querer escuchar lo que iba a decir— Sé que puede sonar repetitivo, pero si lo hubieras oído sabrías que fue sincero.

Annabeth observó mejor a Percy luego de que la interrumpiera, se molestó con eso pero procuró mantener la calma para ponerse a pensar en lo que él había dicho. Vale, puede que los dioses hayan cambiado mucho a lo largo de los siglos pero era innegable que los viejos hábitos no se iban con tal facilidad, y para mal, este podría ser un caso de ello. Y lo peor era que podría estar involucrada una de sus personas más importantes.

Se sentía bastante desconfiada de las palabras dichas por Percy, porque sabía que pudo haber ser engañado y no podía quedarse inmutable ante eso, menos por la idea de ser Apolo el culpable, siendo este uno de los dioses que tenía fama de ser uno a los que más le gustaba jugar con los mortales

La rubia suspiró—Puede que haya dicho eso Percy, pero-

—Siempre dices que las palabras tienen poder— Percy no pudo evitar subir un poco el tono. Y es que, sí, estaba molesto ¿Por qué ella no entendía la situación? Entendía que podía juzgar tomando en cuenta varias historias en que se veían envueltos los dioses, donde mostraban sus lados más crueles, engañando para beneficio, engañando sin pensar en las consecuencias tanto para semidioses como mortales. Pero él se negaba a creer que Apolo lo hubiera engañado con sus palabras cuando se había confesado

—Sí, dependiendo de cómo se usen—Replicó la rubia entrecerrando sus ojos en él—Hay sinceras que tienen inmenso valor, pero también están las que son solo palabras. Y que yo sepa, no muchos dioses son sinceros cuando deben serlo—Volvió a suspirar luego de ver cómo Percy se removió incómodo en su asiento al escucharla, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía ofendido, incluso herido. Esa no era su intención— Mira, no es que yo no quiera que encuentres el amor ni nada parecido, ¿pero y si esto es otra cosa de Afrodita? ¿Y si esto, por ejemplo, es otro de sus juegos para divertirse a costa tuya?

El peli negro obstinadamente sacudió su cabeza, plantando su mirada en su bebida en la que ahora no tenía interés. Annabeth se fijó en que estaba tenso, y ella también.

—Solo no quiero que te hagan ni que te hagas daño,—Continuó la hija de Atenea tratando de sonar razonable— sabes bien que ya has pasado bastante como para agregarle esto—Dijo finalmente, también posando sus ojos en su malteada, esperando en silencio ansiosa una respuesta

Mientras tanto, el hijo de Poseidón se sentía avergonzado por levantarle previamente la voz a Annabeth luego de escucharla hablar, porque ella era una de las personas que más se preocupaban por él y no debía de haberla tratado así ni en esos momentos ni nunca.

—Annabeth—La llamó y cuando ella levantó su mirada con curiosidad hacia él, sonrió levemente— Yo en verdad le creo a Apolo,—Notó desconcierto en sus ojos— no sabría explicártelo. Solo lo sé. Sé que él es sincero, y yo también.

Con esas palabras logró que la rubia reconsiderara todo. Ella, Annabeth Chase, había pasado muchas cosas con Percy Jackson desde que tenían 12, lo vio pasar por muchas etapas de su vida (y viceversa), y suponía que esta era una nueva. ¿Que tenía que hacer ella siendo su amiga? Simple. Estar ahí para él como siempre había hecho, aconcejándolo y ayudándolo tal como tantas veces Percy había hecho con ella a su manera

—Vale, te creo.—Se rindió— Todavía tengo mis dudas, pero Siempre contarás con apoyo Sesos de Algas—Logró sonreír, todavía dudando de toda la situación como había dicho, pero confiando en su mejor amigo.

—Hey, tranquila—Dijo Percy también sonriendo gracias a su comentario, recobrando su humor. Se sentía intensamente feliz, porque la opinión de la rubia le importaba mucho—Si estás preocupada por si Apolo me podría hacer algo solo recuerda que le di una patada en el culo a Ares cuando tenía doce. No soy tan indefenso

La rubia empezó a reír, y él se encontró riendo también, aquello era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados. De pasar de reñir a reír había un solo paso, y este casi siempre venía como un comentario de Percy, porque sus ocurrencias eran bastante divertidas incluso en momentos de tensión.

—Eso fue solo porque el mar estaba de tu lado y también porque usaste la cabeza. Ares estaba bastante sorprendido...—Recordó la mestiza, mientras que todavía riendo, Percy iba a replicar cuando una voz a su lado los interrumpió

—También quedó bastante enojado, aunque a mí me parece increíble que te siga odiando—

El habla casi se les paró a ambos

No podía ser…

—¡Apolo! —Exclamó Percy, volteándose para ver a unos ojos azules que conocía muy bien. De inmediato sintió una característica calidez en su pecho.

—Hola chicos, ¿interrumpo algo? —Saludó este antes de sentarse junto a Percy, pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del peli negro.

—Creo que no—Dijo rápidamente este mirando a la líder de la cabaña de Atenea para que le siguiera la corriente con una mirada suplicante.

En tanto, Annabeth se había puesto un poco más seria, y enderezándose mejor en su asiento saludó respetuosamente al sonriente dios del Sol, pero Percy notaba cómo sus ojos grises estudiaban al mayor y el cómo se comportaba con él.

Percy solo podía pensar que Apolo no era oportuno.

Para nada.

De hecho, ¿Qué hacía él ahí si le había avisado que tendría ocupada la tarde por reunirse con su mejor amiga?

Ya después lo interrogaría por eso, pero en esos momentos, él quería creer que estaba ahí para demostrarle a Annabeth que estaba equivocada con respecto a él.

El mestizo sintió que el dios lo tiraba más hacia sí mismo, y cuando lo volteó a ver, pudo ver que Apolo le dedicaba una sonrisa y un rápido guiño antes de volver a mirar al frente. Percy se quedó sin habla con un nuevo pensamiento recorriéndole la mente.

Era como si con su presencia y gesto, el rubio le hubiera querido dar un mensaje

_'Convenzámosla juntos'_

Apenas dándose cuenta sonrió.

'Sí' Pensó, también posando su mirada en Annabeth, que a su vez, seguía con una mirada discreta pero analítica en Apolo 'Vamos a convencerla los dos'

**-o—Fin relato siete—o-**

En un capítulo anterior les dije que pronto incluiría a otro personaje y por fin a llegado Annabeth, jeje hacía tiempo quería ponerla. Aquí, ella y Percy están de mejores amigos porque si esos dos no eran novios al menos debían ser cercanos, al menos según yo uvu

Pasando a otro punto y como pequeño aviso, me puse las pilas con mis otros fics (o eso intento) a parte de querer publicar uno nuevo pronto (el mismo fic Lukercy que nombré una vez xD) así que las actualizaciones de este se verán reducidas, pero al menos tuvo un buen momento de actividad

[Ani Strife: Demostrar el lado tierno de Apolo se está convirtiendo en uno de mis propósitos para este fic, de hecho xD Me alegro que te haya gustado ese capítulo]

[Guest: Primero que nada, el chocolate la lleva uwu y lo otro: Masoquistas ambas xD Auch, la dura verdad. Apolo es uno de mis dioses favoritos así que quiero mostrarlo con sus dos lados, tanto el bueno como el malo, ¡pero este último como que no quiero publicarlo! me da cosa. Con respecto a dormir, ah pues, las ojeras ya son parte de mi Hahahaha… ay. Saludos x3]

En fin, me retiro hasta quién sabe cuándo xD Si dejan su opinión del fic o de este relato sería genial porque soy muy curiosa.

¡Bye! :)


	8. Relato 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Percy Jackson le pertenecen a Rick Riordan así como la imagen de portada a su diseñador

¡Hola gente! Eh, ¿alguien ya pensaba que este fic no se actualizaría? xD Pues, que sepan que mientras pueda seguir escribiendo y mientras los niveles Apercy sigan constantes en mi cabeza seguiré dando vueltas por aquí, así que… creo tener para rato. Por cierto, ¡gracias por los reviews! me dieron ánimos para seguir con esto, n_n las respuestas están abajo

**Nota**: Continuación del relato anterior.

**…**

**8vo relato**

**Casuales conversaciones.**

**…**

— ¡Creo que le di una buena impresión! —Dijo Apolo satisfecho de sí mismo, ignorando la expresión incrédula de su pareja a su lado, y es que "buena impresión" no era la mejor manera de describir la situación.

—Me corresponde decirte que Annabeth sigue sorprendida por todo esto de nuestra relación. Y, aquí entre nos, no es que se hubiera convencido al cien por cien—Rebatió Percy, reclinándose más en su puesto para tomar un sorbo de su café que hacía poco había ordenado, ya que según él su sistema en serio necesitaba cafeína.

Pensó en cómo habían llegado hasta allí.

Luego de que Apolo apareciera de improvisto para apoyar la causa de Percy en la conversación con la hija de Atenea las cosas habían sido algo inesperadas, (o tal vez no tanto). La rubia los había estado estudiando a los dos durante lo que fue por lo menos una media hora antes de que considerara bien irse para dejarlos solos, no sin antes darle a Percy una mirada de 'Hablaremos después'. Y para agregar, casi todos los demás clientes los observaban con una absoluta curiosidad que ni si quiera dignaban a ocultar, o bueno, más que nada miraban al "modelo salido de revista" que era Apolo … Sí, había sido bastante incómodo para el mestizo, por el contrario, el dios estaba radiante. Susodicho que habló como si aquello no podía ser mejor.

—¡Pero bueno! —El optimismo lo superaba— Es común que no se lo tome bien al principio, y es que vaya combinación la nuestra. Un hijo del dios de los cielos y un hijo del dios del mar… —Entonces acercó su propio vaso de café a sus labios sin dejar de sonreír—podría hacer un buen haiku sobre esto, ¿sabes? Sería un buen tema, solo déjame pensar un poco y lo tendré listo enseguida.

El semidiós casi se atragantó con su propia bebida ante la segunda idea, sin embargo encontró algo en la primera que lo hizo pensar en lo que hacía días daba vueltas, por lo que después de despejarse miró al otro, alzando su mano para enumerar un par de cosas.

—En primera, por favor no, nada de haikus. —Lo cual hizo que el dios hiciera un mohín que olímpicamente ignoró (tenía práctica)— Y en segunda, sobre lo que dijiste, hace un tiempo no dejo de pensar en lo que dirían Zeus o mi padre, digo, tal vez no hagan nada…pero no dejo de pensarlo—Dijo Percy haciendo una mueca pensando en las cosas horribles que podrían pasarles. ¿Cómo actuaría su padre al saber que salía con el dios que más mortales conquistaba, y que no precisamente tenía fama de ser fiel?

El rubio se rió, quitándole mágicamente cierta tensión que estaba acumulando a la vez que hacía caer suspiros por parte del publico femenino que los rodeaba.— ¿Y desde cuándo eso importa para nosotros? Percy, si sabes que eso no tiene significancia —Cosa no muy cierta, si se toma en cuenta de que los dioses a veces sí se metían en la vida de otros.

—Solo quería hablar el tema ya que a mí sí me importa— Se defendió Percy tomando otro sorbo de su bebida viendo con disimulo el área por el rabillo del ojo, dándose cuenta que en verdad estaban siendo el tema central de todo el lugar, y para él eso era incomodísimo. A su opinión ya sería hora de irse.

Cosa a la cual Apolo _parecía_ ajeno. Ladeó la cabeza y puso una cara pensativa, mientras su mano viajó hasta la de su pareja, que dejó su vaso encima de la mesa para corresponderle distraídamente— Si quieres saber, yo diría que tu padre me ahogaría en agua salada...

El semidiós ahogó una risa y sostuvo firme la mano ofrecida que de inmediato calentó la suya, antes helada. —Me encantaría ver eso.

—¡Yo no!— Dijo cómica y exageradamente Apolo negando con la cabeza pensando en su mala suerte si su tío se enteraba—Aunque he de admitir que estoy guapo,—Agregó como si hubiera tenido una iluminación— seguro tu padre me acepta si muestro mi encanto.

El mestizo puso los ojos en blanco y frunció los labios. Definitivamente Apolo era un...

—Narcisista delirante…

Expresión que al parecer no fue tomada por sorpresa.

—¡Tu narcisista delirante!- Oh, espera, ¡Yo no deliro! Y por cierto, tampoco has negado ese hecho de mi apariencia.

El peli negro se rio cuando vio que el otro le guiñó el ojo. Le sacó la lengua de modo esquivo y se dio la vuelta para no verle la expresión, mientras, fingió estar más interesado en el cielo que se veía a través de una ventana cercana. El día era cálido, pero hacía mucho frío adentro del local por el aire acondicionado.

—Definitivamente tú no tienes remedio. —Murmuró, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso.

Sintió unos dedos agarrándose a su cintura, acercándolo más a un cuerpo mayor.

—Cambiar muchos siglos de costumbres es difícil, ¿aceptas el reto?

Percy, ya acostumbrado a esas acciones tarareó tentativamente.

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos a otro lugar? Permíteme sorprenderte—Ronroneó el dios del sol a su oído. —Pareces incómodo con nuestro público.

De fondo se escuchaban jadeos ahogados cuando el rubio besó su oído, generando en él un estremecimiento. Percy se imaginó que aquello estaba planeado, y sabía que Apolo disfrutaba de la atención.

«_Mucha razón, eres Mi narcisista delirante_» Pensó. Un calor subiéndole a la cara, y un sentimiento de orgullo al ver las expresiones de un par de jóvenes mirándolo con ciertos celos.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Notas de autora: Y así termina el capítulo de hoy n_n

Punto 1: Lo de narcisista delirante salió de una canción de Gumi (vocaloid) xD La canción se llama así tal cual, "Narcisista delirante" por si quieren buscarla en sub español, cada vez que la veo me causa gracia, tal vez les pase lo mismo.

Punto 2: Por ahora, para revivir algo esto, creo que empezaré a hacer unos drabbles o viñetas, los relatos anteriores superan las 1500 palabras y me acostumbré a mantener eso, pero ahora que hacía tiempo no publico cuesta un poquito mantener ese ritmo, así que ni modo, intentaré ir de a paso a pasito recobrando eso :)

—o—Respuestas a reviews—o—

Ibag18: A mí también me encanta el Apolo tierno jeje y me gusta mucho escribirlo, gracias por la paciencia y el deseo de suerte :) Saludos

QUEEN SNOW FROST: ¡Hi! Continuación lista n_n (tarde, peeero lista(?)) espero no tardarme tanto en la próxima, saludos

Frida123456: Ohh, los temas de celos siempre son interesantes :D de hecho, tenía un boceto que decía 'No confundir Bromance con Romance' (donde aparece Jason) pero se me borró, igual trataré de reescribirlo para ver qué sale. A ver si me sale bien un Apolo celoso jajajaja xD Saludos

—o—Fin respuestas a reviews.—o—

Y llegó mi hora de despedirme, si quieren pueden dejarme un review para saber qué piensan de este relato (i'm so curious) y, pero no menos importante...

¡MUY, MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD! (Y año nuevo) :D Pásenla súper en estas fechas.

Bye bye!


	9. Relato 9

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan. La imagen de portada a su respectivo dueño.**

**¡Buenas! :) ¿Qué tal? **

**Originalmente la publicación de hoy iba a ser parte de la miniserie 'Secretos de un dios' pero me arrepentí :p Espero tengan una buena lectura y que les guste el relato de hoy.**

**…**

**9no relato**

**Llamada de inspiración**

**…**

Un resoplido fue callado por un 'Shhh' y el sonido de un lápiz rozando contra el papel a una rápida velocidad volvió a llenar el ambiente.

Percy Jackson, víctima de la situación, entrecerró los ojos y miró al, sorprendentemente, concentrado dios del sol que lo calló como si fuera un niño que se estaba portando mal. Desde su lugar sentado a piernas cruzadas sobre una roca y con la orden de quedarse quieto solo pudo atinar a hablar.

—Sabes que secuestrar a alguien es ilegal, ¿verdad?

Apolo sonrió de forma cómplice sin quitar su mirada de su libreta—No te vi quejándote cuando te arrastré al carro —Se detuvo un momento admirando lo que había hecho, miró a Percy, analizándolo de pies a cabeza y volvió a su tarea.

Por su parte, no satisfecho con la respuesta el hijo de Poseidón reclamó—Tal vez porque habría llamado mucho la atención de toda la otra gente que estaba en el supermercado.

—Detalles—Quitó importancia el rubio. Fingió una mueca de insatisfacción antes de pasar a otra hoja e indicarle a Percy otra posición, mientras tanto él ocultaba la conformidad y diversión que expresaban sus bellos ojos azules. El semidiós ajeno a sus acciones hizo un gesto exasperado, ¿detalles?, no todos los días lo arrastraban a un auto, lo llevaban a un lugar en un bosque junto a un río hermoso aunque desconocido, y le pedían que posara. Bien, las dos primeras cosas sí, pero lo tercero era nuevo.

No iba a dejar caer el tema tan fácil.

—Me están esperando con la compra, hoy hay cena familiar especial ¿sabes? —No era totalmente cierto, pero serviría. ¿Quién dijo que con él iba a ser fácil que el dios cumpliera sus caprichos a hora que quisiera?

Una fugaz mirada del mayor le dio a entender que esa excusa no le serviría, y teniendo la decencia de sonrojarse Percy volvió a intentar, esta vez más directo.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?—Preguntó impaciente, no gustaba estar quieto y cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener la postura en la que se encontraba, que consistía en hacer como si sostuviera algo valioso en sus manos alzadas al cielo.—¿Ya te salió algo que te guste? —Insistió.

—Lo único que quiero es retratarte y no, no he terminado. No logro dibujar una pose que esté bien— Nuevamente no alzó la mirada, ser el dios de la verdad no significaba que tuviera que siempre ser honesto ¿cierto? En esos momentos le convenía una pequeña mentira pues Percy solo había aceptado que dibujara un solo retrato de su cuerpo entero con el que él tendría que estar conforme, lo bueno es que su Percy a veces era ingenuo, por lo cual su plan de sacar más esbozos estaba funcionando, aunque presentía que tal vez no por mucho más. El semidiós lo miró con escepticismo y sospecha, no necesitaba verlas para saber que lo eran.

El adolescente sabía que Apolo era el dios de las artes así que no entendía cómo podía tardarse tanto con un dibujo con el que estuviera satisfecho. Llevaban quizá más de una hora y aunque el sol brillara las brisas que chocaban contra él no eran precisamente cálidas.

Apolo, al darse cuenta de su situación le guiñó y con sus ojos le pidió paciencia, Percy ladeó la cabeza confundido, dudoso de qué hacer. Al momento de verlo la inspiración pareció golpear al rubio causando que su mirada pareciera brillar tan emocionada que hasta pareciera que una oleada de energía lo había poseído.

—¡Quieto ahí!—Gritó de repente haciendo que Percy congelara su postura—¡No te muevas, _sunshine_! —Y Apolo, sin dejar de mirarlo, sonreírle (e inquietarlo) cambió de página y dio trazos seguros y rápidos. Sus movimientos tan sincronizados que el mestizo se encontró medio hechizado por ellos. Hechizo que se rompió cuando el dios terminó de mover el lápiz e hizo una expresión de orgullo y, según suponía, algo de ¿deseo? ¿interés?.

Percy sintió que cada vez entendía menos, sentimiento aumentado y acompañado por un escalofrío al verse ahora preso de la mirada de Apolo, tan intensa que logró que algo en él despertara y se retorciera con regocijo.

—¿Apolo? —Pero el rubio seguía mirándolo hipnotizado, por lo que se vio obligado a insistirle incluso haciéndole señas. Sin reacción.

Percy dejó su lugar encima de la roca y cruzó de un salto el pequeño río hasta llegar a Apolo. Este por fin pareció despertar por su presencia y reaccionó rápidamente cerrando su libreta de dibujo con un sonrojo de vergüenza, algo que Percy pocas veces veía, en su rostro.

—¿Puedo ver lo que dibujaste? —Preguntó dándole una sonrisa alentadora e incluso divertida, la curiosidad del hijo de Poseidón empezó a sacar lo mejor de sí ¿qué podía haber dibujado Apolo para que actuara así? Tenía muchas ganas de verlo y más porque había sido de algo basado en él.

El dios se lo pensó un momento antes de darle la libreta de dibujo algo dudoso de su decisión, se levantó del piso y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Solo por si acaso.

Por sus acciones Percy lo miró suspicaz antes de internarse en la libreta ofrecida ignorando el pensamiento de que tal vez se arrepentiría. Cuando la abrió y empezó a dar vuelta a las páginas sus ojos se fueron abriendo más y más, tanto por la sorpresa de la habilidad de su novio como por la promesa rota. El trato era que Apolo solo debía hacer un retrato de él… pero en la libreta había por lo menos 20 bocetos, tanto de rostro como de cuerpo entero. Le lanzó al culpable una profunda mirada interrogante que exigía sí o sí respuesta para más tarde. En todo caso, dudaba que fuera solo eso lo que lo hizo actuar avergonzado por lo que continuó su búsqueda.

Siguió dando vueltas a las páginas hasta llegar al último dibujo oculto entre hojas en blanco casi al final del cuaderno:

Él con una expresión de confusión y sencillez, con la cabeza inclinada, sus labios apenas entreabiertos y tonos suaves en el sombreado de sus rasgos, tratándose de algo hecho por Apolo se diría que medio normal hasta ahí. No tuvo tanta suerte en lo siguiente. Estaba de espaldas y por el ángulo era como si le hubieran sacado una foto desde arriba, sus manos sobre su abdomen expuesto al igual que todo su cuerpo tendido sobre lo que parecían sábanas y… ¡¿Qué cosa?!

Percy se atragantó y su rostro se tiñó de rojo. En tanto, Apolo tragó duro cuando el mestizo soltó la libreta como si fuera un veneno mortal. El dios fugazmente pensó que _tal vez _Percy lo golpearía cuando entrara en razón.

Ni medio minuto después el nombrado volvió a poner sus ojos verdes sobre él tratando de usar en su contra la mirada letal aprendida de Artemisa sin mucho éxito, ya que su bochorno opacaba bastante su indignación.

—_Tú_…—Empezó a regañar con voz peligrosa sin darse cuenta de haber hablado en griego. No obstante se detuvo sin saber cómo continuar, frustrándolo. Quería gritarle muchas cosas, siendo las principales 'pervertido' y sus sinónimos, pero no salió como esperaba. ¡Por Hades, Apolo lo había dibujado de acuerdo a una fantasía suya y ni siquiera podía encontrar su voz para decirle algo!

Apolo, por su propia salud, decidió calmar los ánimos aunque la expresión molesta de Percy le pareciera fascinante. Así que dio su mejor sonrisa a la que añadió un tinte nervioso—La inspiración no espera a nadie y eres un buen modelo.

Como si esa simple oración lo explicara todo.

Percy abrió la boca para seguirle reclamando por semejante dibujo, pero la cerró y abrió repetidas veces sin que un sonido saliera de su boca. Demasiado para él. Definitivamente.

De pronto Apolo encontró interesante el lápiz que se paseaba entre sus manos—Y…—Empezó a decir como quien no quiere la cosa, sus ojos pasaron a juntarse con los suyos mientras su cara tenía una expresión inocente que ciertamente no le venía— ¿Para cuándo la siguiente sesión?

Por ese entonces Percy solo quería que el calor en su rostro bajara.

**-o—Fin relato nueve—o-**

**Y así es cómo Percy se entera que la imaginación de Apolo es grande, el pobre se delató solo.**

**¡Feliz 14 de febrero! (aunque sea mañana) Mi regalo para ustedes ;) y espero lo pasen bien. Y para avisar: Todavía sigo en plan de hacer relatos cortos para revivir por aquí, que este haya salido de más de mil palabras es todo un milagro.**

* * *

**Respuesta a review:**

**ArgoGirl: Me alegra que te guste la historia nwn daré lo mejor de mí para seguir con ella. Y lo de la pregunta de Trials of Apolo: ¡siiiiiiii, cuando me enteré salté de pura emoción! Lo único que quiero es leerlo, con Apolo como uno de los protagonistas sé que me voy a divertir x'D Lo espero con todo el amor de una fangirl. Gracias por tu review :) Saludos.**

* * *

**Y eso es todo, como siempre, si se animan los reviews son bienvenidos para saber lo que piensan del relato de hoy. ¡Hasta la próxima! Bye bye n.n**


	10. Relato 10

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan, y la imagen de portada a quien la haya hecho.**

**Y nos volvemos a leer ¿Qué tal? Espero estén bien, ¡calurosa bienvenida a todos los nuevos lectores! y sin quedarse atrás, como siempre un gran saludo a los que llevan tiempo por aquí. Me he dado cuenta que hemos crecido en número, y no deja de sorprenderme de forma positiva, ¡mil gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows! :) **

**Yendo a otro tema, créanme quería actualizar hacía mucho y más seguido, y lo siento por la espera. No tengo gran excusa para eso, tuve varias cosas que hacer y mi prioridad no era escribir, pero al menos he cumplido con un nuevo capítulo :D (Sí, bien tarde pero cumplí)**

**A continuación -y sin más excusas- los drabbles que prometí. Espero les guste :)**

**…**

**10mo relato**

**Conjunto de momentos I**

**…**

"**Descansa"**

Apolo no estaba tan concentrado en la película como se supone debería haber estado, sin embargo a su opinión nadie podía culparlo y ni él mismo se recriminaba el que sus ojos se desviaran de la pequeña pantalla y observaran la figura a su lado, acostada cerca suyo boca abajo al igual que él, el ruido de los autos en carrera provenientes de la escena de acción inevitablemente en segundo plano hacía mucho.

Ambos habían planeado ver una película como una cita relajada, pero ya a esas alturas Percy había sucumbido ante el cansancio del día relacionado con el de haber hecho un proyecto de escuela especialmente difícil. El rubio ya sospechaba la situación desde el momento de su llegada, cuando el hijo de Poseidón todavía en pie lo había recibido con el cariño de siempre aunque con notoria somnolencia, cerrando de vez en cuando tentativamente sus ojos y cabeceando cada vez que se sentaba o apoyaba en donde pudiera. Y no importaba cuánto Apolo le había sugerido aplazar la noche, la terqueza de Percy se mantuvo firme, y entonces llegaron a donde estaban.

El dios salió del recuerdo en cuanto del televisor -que habían trasladado de la sala a la habitación- emitió el ruido de colisión de autos y disparos, cerca del clímax y el final de la historia. Con un gesto de su mano todo sonido de los parlantes quedó apagado, pues no era necesario cuando ninguno de los dos estaba siquiera viendo y además, ya se volvía molesto para sus oídos. Ahora sin interrupciones centró toda su atención en el adolescente a su lado, en pleno sueño sobre su cama. Sonrió con cariño, qué tentador sería decirle "te lo dije" pero no tenía intención de despertarlo, no cuando la oportunidad de observarlo y velarlo en sueños estaba presente.

Podía escuchar la respiración de Percy, sentía su cuerpo contra todo su costado izquierdo si se removía inconsciente para una mejor postura y en ocasiones si se concentraba escuchaba frases incoherentes típicas de alguien dormido, no obstante, no podía apreciarlo como le hubiera gustado.

Tal vez si cambiaba de posición… Apolo contuvo brevemente la respiración –aunque fuera innecesario- cuando se separó y volteó, quedando de costado y con mejor perspectiva.

Percy se removió incómodo en cuanto sintió el peso cálido irse de su lado, y por cómo inconscientemente buscó el calor perdido Apolo se preocupó de que fuera a despertarse, pero no pasó nada, por lo que se dio la pequeña libertad de aprovechar de levantarse hasta quedar sentado. Desde allí, medio inclinado sobre el cuerpo de su pareja solo atinó a admirarlo con amor, mirando con ternura que no daba mucho a mostrar. Su brazo por voluntad propia y sin siquiera él pensarlo pasó sus dedos por el cuello de Percy solo para sentirlo, estaba tibio y no se sorprendió al sentir el característico magnetismo que lo impulsaba a seguir con su toque.

Avanzó, solo guiado por curiosidad y sin deseos más que de sentir que Percy dormía en un sueño tranquilo. Sus dedos pasearon por los hombros con lentitud hasta devolverse nuevamente al cuello y después al pelo, acariciando con movimientos relajantes y cariñosos que más de una vez hicieron soltar un inconsciente suspiro placentero a quien estaba bajo el toque. Apolo no pudo evitar pensar que aquello se sentía muy íntimo y bien de muchas maneras. Una paz característica y sus propias sensaciones que subían y bajaban por el cuerpo de ambos.

Guiado ahora por su propia necesidad de expresarse acercó su rostro hasta el oído de Percy y susurró un "Descansa…" seguido de un "Te amo"

Después de eso Apolo cerró sus ojos y disfrutó la cercanía, sin darse cuenta que por ello no vio la sonrisa que se deslizó en los labios de Percy.

"También te amo" Susurró.

**El primer haiku**

"_Brilla y reluce el día_

_Tal como yo_

_Podríamos salir hoy"_

Que Percy recordara, ese había sido el primer haiku que Apolo le había dado exclusivamente a él, y aunque fuera cierto no iba a admitir que se había quedado como pez fuera del agua al leerlo.

Como primera opción había decidido ignorarlo, dejarlo pasar, ¡eh, que era casi imposible que alguien pudiera tomarse en serio aquellas palabras! Pero por supuesto, no contaba con que el dios del sol se le presentara en su habitación luego de que él saliera de su ducha matutina. Allí, justo en frente de su cama con ropa para salir y una sonrisa deslumbrante… mientras él apenas sí tenía una toalla atada a la cintura para cubrirse.

¿Invasión a la privacidad? Bastante.

¿Incomodidad? Por supuesto.

¿Solución? Que Apolo dejara de mirarlo hubiera sido un buen comienzo.

¿Eso pasó? Para nada, si hasta pasó lo contrario.

¿Ya había llegado al punto de la incomodidad y vergüenza?

—Oh… —Había dicho el dios del sol notando el estado del mestizo luego de un rato, sentándose en el catre con una expresión inocente—No te pongas incómodo, solo vine aquí a saber si ya te habías decidido, y dime, ¿lo hiciste? —Sonrió entusiasta, mirando como si ignorara que el hijo de Poseidón estuviera cubierto solo con una toalla.

Dicha persona que estaba en shock

Apolo empezó a tararear una canción para ocultar que la expresión del semidiós le hacía sentir divertido y alagado, pues él mismo lo había provocado. Y bueno, quizás en medio de los muchos pensamientos que tenía la idea de que debió haber dado más que solo media hora al hijo de Poseidón para que pensara en su propuesta era tal vez muy poco tiempo. Aunque… tampoco es que él fuera muy paciente, además quería tener el día entero con él y para eso era preciso empezar temprano, por demás, Percy no lo iba a rechazar ¿o sí? En las posibilidades que sabía que tenía una negación no estaba en sus planes, no rechazaría estar con uno de los dioses más geniales, ¿a qué no?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que, en tanto, para Percy Jackson ese fue uno de los momentos en que habría deseado poder hacerse invisible. Y no por las razones a las que Apolo daba vueltas.

‹_Oh, por los dioses, por favor no_›

**Egoísta**

"_Soy egoísta"_

Apolo se repetía esas palabras en esos tiempos más seguido de lo que lo había hecho en toda su existencia, y por más que pensara y pensara no lograba llegar a un completo acuerdo consigo mismo. No era tonto, entendía bien el significado de la palabra, ¿cómo no saberla cuando cientos de veces lo habían descrito con ella?

_Egoísta es aquel que antepone sus intereses y deseos sobre los del resto._

Sí, vaya que a lo largo de su vida bien pudo haber representado aquello, sobre todo en tiempos de pleno descontrol donde excusarse era muy sencillo, y aún en el tiempo presente también podía serlo, solo que en esa situación creía tener una justificación válida.

¿Era acaso egoísta querer estar con la persona que quieres, no importando lo demás?

Con los sentimientos y sensaciones que estaba explorando en su relación con Percy la interrogante sobre si él era o no indicado para el mestizo lo había llevado a dudar de sí mismo, por más que odiara el solo significado de eso. Con tantos defectos que cargaba, incluyendo unos tan peligrosos, ¿no sería malo que atara a Percy a él?

Era sabido que los dioses tenían el instinto de no salir perjudicados, casi prioridad en muchos y solo roto en ciertas ocasiones, y en la suya, no solo no quería salir lastimado si se ilusionaba demasiado, sino que le era una sorpresa que estaba queriendo velar más por alguien que llegó a ser demasiado importante para él, igualándose a un cariño que no sentía por muchos, tan diferente al que sentía por Artemisa y no obstante casi igual de intenso. ¿Cuándo había llegado a sentir tan profundo esos sentimientos? Porque era definitivo, estaba enamorado.

Quería _todo_ del mestizo de ojos verde mar y aunque sabía que le costaba, deseaba corresponder de la misma forma.

Pero tenía claro que él no era el indicado para una relación por tantas razones que no gustaba de admitir y sabía que presionar no haría bien, era sabido que las relaciones duraderas que tuvo nunca terminaron bien.

"No soy bueno para él"

Y aunque el sentido le decía una cosa él no quería escucharlo… No quería renunciar. Algo en él insistía en que si hacía eso se arrepentiría, y no le gustaba arrepentirse ni llevar remordimientos cuando ya tenía varios acumulados.

"Quiero que sea feliz" Se decía. Era fácil que de su boca saliera de esas palabras.

Pero no con cualquiera. No. Odiaba la expectativa de ver a Percy con alguien que no fuera él, detestaba la sola idea de que aquello fuera lo mejor y no podía soportar el hecho de que con él podría ser que llegado un punto Percy consiguiera más dolor que felicidad. La perspectiva de que este se diera cuenta de aquello empeoraba sus pensamientos. Porque si llegaba el momento en que si tenía que dejar ir al otro, por el bien de cualquiera de los dos, no sabía si podría hacerlo. No era simple dejar a alguien que te daba felicidad, ¿verdad?

"Quiero que esté conmigo"

Pero en cuanto más ahondaba es esa frase llegaba a la conclusión de que tenía mucho y nada que dar. Pensamientos pesimistas que no podía controlar una vez llegaban con toda su fuerza, momentos en que solo podía maldecir, aislarse y desahogarse, así lo había hecho siempre, por eso se asustó cuando los impulsos para conseguir calma se vieron concentrados en conseguir compañía de cierto joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes, cuya presencia podía hacerlo entrar en sí.

Si diera lo mejor, ¿podría salir todo bien?

Apolo sabía que tenía un montón de defectos que por sí solos podían desmoronar la relación que él y Percy compartían, era posesivo, arrogante, engreído, irresponsable y egoísta, pero no solo eso, también era persistente y aunque la situación era difícil sabía escucharse a sí mismo si se concentraba en ello para llegar a un acuerdo que era necesario.

Y eso fue lo que hizo después de un largo tiempo de reflexión, al final, aunque todavía con cierta inseguridad llegó a una conclusión. Amaba a Percy, e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que aquello funcionara, así tuviera que arriesgarse y exponerse a sí mismo. Dejarse ver como era, demostrar lo que sentía y ser sincero, si con ello podía decir que dio lo mejor de sí… lo haría, lo demás que fuera como fuera, que quedara en manos de los destinos.

Fin relato 10

**¿Saben?, ya pasó el 18 de abril, por lo que este fic ya lleva oficialmente un año aquí, ¡un año! :O Quizás en algún momento haga un especial por eso, se me hace bastante tentador (,solo voy a decir: ¡A ver qué sale!) Eso sí, por favor no esperen que sea rápida la publicación, creo que primero debo organizarme mejor con los fics que tengo y eso me va a costar un buen tiempo, puedo llegar a ser muy desorganizada y arreglar eso… está difícil, quizás deba ponerme como meta 2017 tener más orden con lo que escribo xd sí, no es mala idea. **

**Sobre los drabbles de hoy, ¿cuál fue su favorito? ¿El romántico, el cómico (Pregunta extra: Si Apolo les dedicara un haiku así, ¿qué dirían? xD) o el triste? A ver si se animan a responder, soy curiosa y eso nadie me lo quita jajajaja.**

**En fin, gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado, nuevamente gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic nwn Feliz septiembre y nos vemos a la próxima, Bye bye!**


End file.
